Plaster
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué Australia siempre lleva esa tirita en la nariz? ¡Puede que no quiera que la magia se deshaga!


-Título: Strip

-Pairing: No pairing.

-Advertencias: ¡Ninguna!

-Notas: Bueno… Esto surgió tontamente después de caerme de la cama de mi hermana… Me golpeé la nariz contra la mesa, y dolió bastante… Se hinchó y todo. Y, como soy tan genial, me hacía ilusión sentirme Australia por un día, así que me puse una tirita.. Mi familia se rió de mí, pero yo fui feliz. Ahora ya sé cuál será mi próximo cosplay (?). En fin, que me hizo gracia todo aquello (dentro de lo que cabe), y como me parece muy curiosa la tirita de Oz, pues esta podría ser una razón por la cual la lleva! O no…

Oh, sí. Mis nombres para Australia y Nueva Zelanda son Jett Kirkland y Derek Kirkland, respectivamente.

~ ¡Hola! Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya ~

* * *

><p>Arthur le advirtió que no lo hiciera, que podía ser peligroso. Se lo advirtió, sí, y él no le hizo caso, que todo hay que decirlo.<p>

Pero no solo no le hizo caso, sino que además se rió de él.

Aun cuando todo parecía ir bien en un principio...

—Jett Kirkland, bájate de ahí. Ahora mismo —ordenó el inglés, con ese tono de cansancio típico de alguien que ha repetido lo mismo cien veces. Pero el juguetón australiano no le escuchaba. También es verdad que solo era un niño, pero uno que no podía estarse quieto...

—¡Tú no me mandas! —espetó el pequeño desde arriba. Desde arriba de un árbol. Un alto y frondoso árbol, el cual Inglaterra cuanto más lo miraba más peligroso le parecía. Mientras, Nueva Zelanda seguía junto al inglés, agarrado de su mano. Porque él sí que era un niño obediente.

—Ozzie se va a caer... —era lo único que auguraba el pequeño rubio.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Te estás pasando de la raya, jovencito! Baja aquí y sigue el ejemplo de Zea. ¡A ver si aprendes a ser un poco más como tu hermano! —gritaba el mayor, alterándose.

—¡No! —se negó el castaño. Otra vez comparándole con el bueno de Nueva Zelanda, que no había roto un plato en su vida. ¡Estaba harto! Subió otra rama más, demostrando así las pocas ganas que tenía de obedecer. Aunque esa rama...

—¡Jett, no se te ocurra dar un paso más o atente a las consecuencias! —amenazó una vez más. Pero la psicología inversa era algo que a Australia se le podría aplicar bastante bien. Ese "no se te ocurra" le sonó tanto a reto, que sus instintos prácticamente le obligaron a agarrar aquella fina rama para ayudarse a avanzar más, a llegar a lo alto.

Por supuesto que no pensó en la delicadeza de esa vieja y delgada rama. Por supuesto que no pensó en que quizá el bobo de Arthur tuviera algo de razón.

No cuando oyó ese crujido endemoniado. Los tres lo oyeron.

El neozelandés solo atinó a cubrirse los ojos con las manos. Si es que esto ya sabía él que iba a pasar...

Inglaterra tampoco pudo ayudar mucho. Quiso haberlo hecho, pero ese crujido le dejó paralizado en el sitio, y solo pudo observar como la escena transcurría en una extraña especie de cámara lenta.

Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron con sorpresa y espanto al notar ese cosquilleo en el estómago de quien sabe que va a morir. Y su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia atrás por culpa de la gravedad le aseguró lo que estaba por pasar...

...Lo que estaba pasando...

...Lo que pasó.

—¡Para, me duele!

—¡No te dolería si me hubieses hecho caso! —exclamó Inglaterra mientras aplicaba pomada por toda la zona hinchada. A pesar de que estaba realmente enfadado con el castaño por no haberle hecho el más mínimo caso, trataba con máxima delicadez su nariz rota. Australia aguantaba como podía el dolor de cada roce, y de vez en cuando, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas amenazantes, pero el pequeño Nueva Zelanda estaba ahí para sujetar su mano con fuerza, dándole ánimos—. _Zea_, tráeme el botiquín, anda.

El pequeño rubio se levantó de un salto, soltando la mano de su hermano y obedeciendo de inmediato. Australia hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora? —inquirió mirando con desdén a través de sus grandes ojos.

—Hey, niño, tú eres el que se ha caído del árbol y se ha dado de boca contra el suelo, no me mires como si fuese culpa mía —dijo Arthur revolviendo sus cabellos, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios. Al menos no había pasado nada demasiado grave…—. Seguro que la próxima vez me haces caso.

—Seguro que sí… —susurró irónicamente, acariciándose suavemente la nariz.

En cuanto el neozelandés trajo el botiquín, Inglaterra sacó un par de tiritas marrones de él y se las coloco con cuidado sobre la piel bronceada, ahora abierta, de sus rodillas y antebrazos.

—Listo —dijo levantándose el inglés. Antes de retirarse, dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del menor—. Cuida de que no haga tonterías, ¿vale, _Zea_?

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa a la vez que el australiano bufaba. Él no era ningún bebé, ¡podía cuidarse solo! Arrugó la nariz con enfado cuando Arthur se hubo ido, pero en seguida emitió un gemido de dolor por aquel estúpido gesto. Nueva Zelanda se acercó a él rápidamente.

—¡_Ozzie_! ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó asustado, con una mirada preocupada.

—No… No tanto. No te preocupes, _Zea_ —le sonrió ampliamente. El pobre Derek siempre se preocupaba de más. ¡No tenía por qué! ¡Él era muy fuerte y valiente! Aunque algo sí que dolía…

Y eso lo sabía el rubio. Así que, después de pensarlo un momento, rebuscó en el botiquín de Arthur y sacó una tirita más. Sin decir palabra, se la colocó tan delicadamente en la nariz como si la vida le fuese en ello. El australiano tampoco dijo palabra, mirando la cara de concentración que tenía el otro.

Luego, un pequeño e inocente beso sobre la tirita. Según decía el inglés, así funcionaba mejor la magia curativa.

Australia rió levemente ante ese pequeño ritual.

—_Thanks, Kiwi._

—_Sure!_

* * *

><p>-Notas: Según leí, los neozelandeses se hacen llamar a sí mismos "Kiwis". Asdfg me pareció cute.<p>

PD: ¡Nunca dudes de la magia inglesa! …¿Review? :_D


End file.
